


Need You Now

by MemoyC



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Character Death, Family, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 23:45:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5225753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemoyC/pseuds/MemoyC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>世事总如此。阿福之于布鲁斯，布鲁斯至于克拉克。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need You Now

有人叫他的名字，他回过头，然后便被走来的父亲抱起举高。  
阳光和他喜欢的这间卧室一起以父亲为轴心转动，很快晕成金黄色的各种线条。他对他说了些什么，愉快又幸福的语调，尽管他还只能挥动莲藕般的小手臂来表达感受，尽管他除了他那三音节的名字还无法对大多数词语做出反应。整个世界什么时候也旋转成了温柔的橘黄，贴在薄薄皮肤上带着舒适的热度如同安抚，有人的呼吸极尽的陪伴着他的，耳际安静，心若止水。

然后他睁开眼睛。  
Clark胜过晴空的湛蓝眼睛看着他，阳光沿着对方的皮肤镀上柔光，以及接着吻过来的微笑。他仍在那间他曾经喜欢的卧室。他仍然在阳光的金黄色泽里。

“早安。”  
但这次他能够全部听清了，哪怕那些被缠卷在唇舌齿间的音节。  
于是他抬起下巴，重新闭上眼睛、呼吸，去迎接新的一天。

“…早安，Clark。”

+++

Alfred看起来气色不错。他想。却垂下眼睛。

他说他不喜欢医院全都是白色，他说他舍不得那只每天来阳台上找他的小鸟，他说肯特少爷还得需要我做叫您起床的最后杀手锏啊少爷。他的老管家有这么多理由，于是他那句自己都不知道该怎么说的、不想让对方离开这里住去医院的理由也便不再需要。  
他只需要适应全新口味的早餐，茶点，午餐，下午茶，晚餐，甜点，夜宵，还有自己搭配衣服，多分一些注意力给各种日程安排，一切其实和原来并没有太大的不同。只要他走下两层楼梯，在大厅左转，推开倒数第二间的橡木门之后，Alfred依然会在那里。没有消失也不会消失，不会的。

但Bruce讨厌那里的那套世界上最先进的医疗械备。  
它们看起来怎么都不像很舒服的东西。透明的软管，电子显示屏，合金的精密支架，都跟Alfred喜欢的普兰被单、床头柜上古旧的雕花支架相框还有向阳地方开放的大叶植物如此格格不入。它们不该在这里，它们本不属于韦恩宅邸。更不该出现在Alfred的房间里。

然而Bruce就是动不了它们。所以只好忍耐着试图跟它们和平共处。

下午韦恩集团有个会议，手机的定时闹钟在他的上衣口袋里振动提示他该走了。其实他总共也才呆了不到二十分钟。男人合起手中已经没了书皮但依然被人用心修护得体面的大部头，把它放在老人枕边。

“睡一觉，好吗？”  
他以为自己的口气已经很有煽动力和温柔情怀了。而床上的老人说完调皮似的朝他眨了眨眼。  
“哦，我的少爷，并不是所有人都和你一样跟枕头分开就会死的。”

于是他笑起来，然后站起身走向门口。迈出门口之前，他踌躇了一下。

“…有什么想让我给你带来的吗，老朋友。”  
“…umm…没有？——哦等一下…我想想看——比如，一个没新伤口的韦恩？”

他第二次笑了，然后关上房门。

“这可真挑剔。”

 

+++

 

十二月份，他撑开伞在大庭院的积雪上落下第一个脚印。  
这是今年高谭的第一场雪，却下得非常大，飘落的大朵雪花洋洋洒洒，像首无声的歌。

庭院还没有请人打扫过，雪没过了他的脚踝，他不知道自己究竟走了多少步，反正身后的脚印可以让他在回去的时候仔细数过。  
到达目的地的时候，果不其然韦恩家的两块墓碑无论新旧上都盖了一层白色。他摘掉手套把它们拂掉，然后放下手里的花。那鲜艳的生命躺在雪地上，迎接着覆盖。

他去回想最后的那几天，却发现似乎并无什么特别的记忆。  
一切一如往常，只是有一天他那位向来守信朋友似乎终于不小心失约。他带着没有新伤口的韦恩少爷回来，却看到那套他讨厌的医疗器械和他的老朋友一起消失了。好像什么也没发生，好像他的管家只是不在屋里。

有一个晚上他突然听到厨房熟悉的水声，于是冲下楼去，但转瞬什么声音都没有了。整座大宅，整座大宅。

他看着墓碑上的三个名字。雪在他的伞上越积越多，开始变沉，他却好像不知道要怎样才能松开它。

然后身后突然传来斗篷被风翻腾的声音。有人接近了他，有人和他的脏跳动在一起。尽管整片整片延展开的雪地上仍然只有他一个人弯折而来的脚印。

“Bruce。”

一只手搭上了他的肩膀，他看到一角鲜艳得甚至刺眼的红色。然后那声音又叫了他一次，伴随着肩膀上加重的力道和温度蔓延，穿过他黑色的西服，扎入他冰冷的皮肤，直奔心脏。

“…Bruce。”

他的伞是怎么掉到地上。  
雪地上多出另一个人的脚印。  
没有太阳的天空。  
有人握住了他的手。

就好像，永远，也不会再放开。

 

Fin.

\-------------------------  
作者Note：以下是姊妹篇

 

Ever Need You

 

这个清晨，他用与多少年前一模一样方式，吻上对方的额角。  
那个名字，然后晚安；在太阳升起以前黑暗温柔停留的最后一秒。

+++

苹果从他前面人怀里满满当当的纸袋里滚落出来，他看着它破开浩瀚的空气分子、划出弧线，粒子碰撞摩擦的声音涌入他的耳朵，像首磅礴恢弘的交响乐。  
而后一切回归正常，那颜色诱人的果实滚落到地上。  
“嗨，你的苹果。”他弯下腰去将它捡起来，拍了拍前面人的肩膀。对方向他道谢，他点了点头，然后走出超市各自转向，伸手招了辆的士，让它在夕阳里把他载向这座城市的最边缘。

大约一个小时以后，他回到了那座大宅。  
天已经黑了，整幢建筑物只有东侧的三楼主卧有隐约的灯光，星光在远离城市的丝绒天穹上汇聚成河，宁静而恒久的俯视。  
他望向那扇窗户，让对方的心跳声在听觉里清晰扩大，然后就这样腾空而起。草坪上卷起的风鼓吹他的格子衬衫和牛仔裤，有股泥土以及海洋的味道包围过来。那扇窗子仍然经年关闭，但并不会锁上；男人伸手推开它，轻轻的落上地面，朝那个面色不善的、心跳声的拥有者走了过去。  
“我告•诉•过你了。”  
“你知道，这里太大了，我还是这样进来比较熟路。”他走到床边放下怀里装满东西的购物袋，露出无辜的微笑。“没有人会看到的，Bruce。”  
“…你花了两小时五十三分钟。”  
“我坐的士来回的。没有一个超速动作，我保证——也没偷听你。”  
“……”  
对方皱着眉看起来随时会用下一个句子杀死他，眼神凌蓝一如多年，但他笑着吻上了那双总是不自觉撅起来的嘴唇，一个长而又长的吻，直到仿佛所有情愫都柔软下来。空气悄无声息，怀抱里传来几不可闻的叹息，而他却为此微笑起来。

他知道自己还没做得足够好，知道已经没有多少时间；所以他更不想听他说当他离开以后，他要习惯的、必须去适应、去学会、去磨灭的。真实的生活，平静，真正意义上的，又或者是其他的什么什么，以及更多——其实这方面对方才是常常不肯合作的那个人不是吗。

然而无论如何，终有一天那些都会实现的，都会实现的。因为他已经答应他了。  
只是还不是现在。

“我的少爷，今晚你想吃什么？”  
“哼，别以为你终于学会了几个能入口的菜就可以得意起来。”  
“诶等等，我好像忘记买做小甜饼的调料了？”  
“——你敢。而且我都已经看到那瓶子了，Clark。”  
他重新转过身去整理买回来的东西，语调轻快好整以暇，而对方回答的声音里终于隐约揉入笑意。他小心的在闭上眼睛的瞬间、张开全部感官，将这些时间分成无数无数微小的颗粒刻进记忆、永远记忆。

——至少，还不是现在，还不是现在。

+++

座钟轰然碎裂，或许将再也没有人知道它究竟已守卫了身后的秘密多少年。洞口裸露出来，漆黑浓稠，但他一头扎了进去，仿佛一把尖锐的利剑。  
遍地的血迹的最后，他找到对方。真正像只翅翼断尽的巨大蝙蝠那样安息在它黑暗的、秘密的藏身之地。他嘶吼他的名字，翻过那具破碎的身体，愤怒的抱起对方甚至极尽威胁嘲讽，但都没有用。承诺和理智都变得比任何都脆弱。  
他在那片温热、可怕的血液之上抱着对方，一瞬无助得近乎发抖，直到仿佛是突然，他才又重新能听到另一具躯体里血液在心脏微弱的驱动下流动起来的声音。  
那么微弱，人类的生命。  
这时他终于惊醒般的抱着那脆弱的心跳朝黑暗的出口飞离，穿过没有边际的海洋和云层、整个世界，来到终年冰雪覆盖中的他的堡垒打开了修复舱。

他无法失去他。他怎么会以为自己可以承受可以坚持。 他从未如此痛恨对方，几乎要被那种力量焚烧殆尽。

这或许本就一直是诅咒，而他却以为终有一天可以使其成誓言。

+++

天气越来越凉，秋叶开始染红变黄，然后叠落在地。  
Alfred病了，他在老人家的示意和指导下成为Wayne家的代理管家——虽然现任家主始终坚决抵赖。管家是个技术活，而身为Wayne少爷、蝙蝠侠的管家更是得样样精通，超人也未必能胜任——尤其在家主的有意刁难和各种不配合之下。  
日子过去得也快，他洗盘子的技术越来越好，不再会不小心就捏碎那些昂贵精美的镶金陶瓷，Alfred说小甜饼的手艺依旧糟糕，不过很有拯救的希望。Bruce每天都会抽出一些时间来陪Alfred，而且尽量不再时不时就把自己搞得几天下不了床；他有时候也能一起加入这种美好得如同英国人的下午茶般的时间，老人家会毫不客气的抖一些Wayne少爷的童年猛料出来以防失传，黑暗骑士的眼刀闻名全联盟、可惜在这里似乎作用不大。  
但他们都知道，Alfred时日不多了。  
有天下午Bruce离开以后，他终于忍不住问老人的想法。那只小鸟正落在阳台上啄食每天早晨放在那里的米粒，阳光从那里穿过床头的雕花相框、一直落到彼此脚边，老人慢慢露出些微哀伤的表情，说总会有这样一天的，他恍惚才忽然发现以前几乎从未见过老管家如此。

终于十一月末，他和Bruce一起送走了最后一位特约医生。对方关上门却始终没有再挪动脚步，挂钟滴答滴答的在一旁走着，轻轻巧巧却无法阻拦，一天一天，一年又一年。他看着Bruce的侧脸，抬起手来想放上对方的肩膀，但被闪开了。  
那男人盯着他的眼睛说：“收起你的同情，我不需要”，却无法再坚持一秒般、立刻转身走开。  
大宅里满溢着温黄色光晕，而对方的背景看起来如此孤单。

总会有这样一天的。  
有人离开，而有人被留下来。

但那几乎不是同情，他想。那一瞬间的时候他是被那种失去的心痛揪紧了全身。  
总会有那样一天的。像Alfred也会离开Bruce那样，Bruce也会离开他的。然后在漫长又漫长的剩下的时间里，他会怎样千万遍的记起这个瞬间，直到最终记忆覆盖了一切。  
他早就该接受过这个事实了不是吗。  
因为他爱Bruce。因为他是Kal-El。  
所以有些事情必须如此进行。和所有所有的人一样。

二十天后，Gotham下了入冬以来的第一场雪。洋洋洒洒的鹅绒雪花，安静又温柔般的，让整个世界都成了相同的白色。  
他在失去了太阳的天空里呆了很久，想了很久，回忆很久，设想很久，发呆很久，红蓝鲜艳的制服与那把黑色的伞一起逐渐被白色覆盖，然后终于，终于朝对方降落下去。  
踩上脆弱的雪面。落下脚印。 握住那只冰冷的手。以及所有漫涌上来的情感。 紧紧、紧紧的、如同就此离别般的拥抱。

 

如同那生效的誓言。

 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 姊妹篇是倒叙。


End file.
